


Moments in Between

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: 24
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey and Bill working together at CTU and the moments between them. </p><p>General season five spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in Between

Audrey propped her elbows on the desk, rubbing her temples in a vain effort to ease the headache lurking behind her eyes. Twenty straight hours into the crisis and she could feel fatigue weighted heavily on her body; making her eyes gritty and her head pound. She wanted nothing more than to curl up under her desk and sleep. But she knew even if she could, she wouldn't sleep. Adrenalin from the current crisis coursed through her as much as exhaustion did.

"Here."

A steaming mug appeared before her. Audrey wrapped her fingers around it and inhaled deeply of the rich smell of coffee.

Bill sat down across from her with his own coffee. Fatigue had deepened the lines of his face but his eyes were still alert.

"Drink," he gestured to her coffee. "It does help."

"Thanks," She took a cautious sip and found the coffee just hot enough for her liking.

She and Bill said little as they sat together, Audrey finding the silence comfortable after the noise of the past day. Tensions built up over the course of the crisis started to ease and Audrey relaxed back into her chair. She found herself watching Bill as he studied something on the computer before him.

She'd worked with Bill a lot over the past year, and had come to like and respect him. They'd developed a good working rapport which lately had started to deepen into friendship. That rapport and respect had gone a long way in easing the memories and pain she'd come to associate CTU with. Such as the deaths of Paul and Jack, and the horrible reality of what was sometimes done in order to protect the country. Many of the ideals she'd held dear had been shattered and rebuilt into something else because of that fateful day a year ago.

When she first came back to CTU she use to see the ghost of Jack everywhere. Audrey had come to terms with Paul's death, but there were days when she though she would never get over the pain of Jack's death and how things had been between them when he died. Although she still didn't agree with some of the decisions Jack had made, she better understood them from her time working here.

But how she still missed Jack deeply. There were times she could still vividly recall the way his body felt against hers, or the husky sound of his voice whispering in her ear. That one night stand with Walt Cummings had shown her just how much she still loved Jack, and how far from being over him she really was.

"Audrey? Is everything okay?" Bill's quiet voice intruded on her thoughts, pulling her temporarily away from the grief that still resided inside her.

She found Bill watching her with concern in his eyes. "I'm fine."

Bill said nothing as he studied her for a long moment. Before he could speak, the phone rang, with Chole on the other end informing them their suspect had just escaped.

Bill was already barking orders before he was halfway out of the door. Passing by her chair, he grasped her shoulder warmly for a moment.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here, Audrey." He disappeared out the door before Audrey could thank him.

She took a deep breath, smoothed a hand over her skirt and went to join Bill out in the chaos of CTU hard at work.


End file.
